No Bravery
by Eternety
Summary: Der letzte Kampf ist gekämpft und ganz Hogwarts feiert. Ganz Hogwarts? Nein. Nicht das ganze Schloss. Zwei Schülern ist gar nicht zum Feiern zu mute: Draco und Harry. Sie haben in diesem Krieg alles verloren und das sollen sie dann auch noch feiern? Desha


Disclaimer: Alles, außer der Idee zu der Geschichte, gehört der wunderbaren J.K. Rowling.  
Das Lied ‚No Bravery' ist von James Blunt

Pairing: Bei mir gibt es doch sowieso nur eines: Harry und Draco natürlich

Diese Geschichte hat eine Besonderheit.  
Am Ende findet ihr zwei verschiedene Enden. Wollt ihr ein Happy End, lest es einfach fertig.  
Wollt ihr kein Happy End, dann einfach den Schluss überspringen und das zweite Ende lesen. Ich werde einige Sterne an die Stelle setzten, von der aus ihr springen müsst.  
Ich wollte diese Idee mir Happy End und Sad End schon die ganze Zeit mal umsetzten und dachte, dass das doch mal eine Gelegenheit wäre.  
Sagt mir bitte, was ihr davon haltet

Meine Beta ist meine wunderbare Grinsekatze!! Danke, meine Süße!

No Bravery

Harry stand am See.  
Alleine.  
Es war kalt.  
Winter.  
Der Schnee umfing ihn.  
Jeder Windstoss lies ihn erzittern...  
Doch Harry ignorierte es.

Er hatte alles gewonnen und alles verloren und das in wenigen Stunden.  
Er hatte getan, was alle von ihm verlangt hatten.  
Er hatte gekämpft und gesiegt.  
Er hatte Voldemort getötet...  
Doch... wo war der Triumph?  
Warum fühlte er sich nicht gut?  
Sollte er jetzt nicht eigentlich mit seinen Freunden oben im Schloss sein und feiern?  
Es war doch schließlich Weihnachten und der Tag ihres Sieges...  
Doch ihm war nicht nach Feiern zu mute...  
Ganz und gar nicht.  
Er hatte gesiegt...  
Doch zu welchem Preis.  
Er hatte getötet.  
Er hatte das Monster getötet und im selben Augenblick war noch eine weitere Person gestorben...  
In diesem Augenblick war Harry James Potter gestorben.

Tränen liefen sein Gesicht hinab, doch Harry ignorierte es.  
Es war ihm egal.  
Er fühlte nicht einmal das die kalten, nassen Tränen, die seine Wangen hinab liefen.  
Alle Gefühle waren mit ihm gestorben  
Er spürte keine Wärme.  
Keine Kälte.  
Keinen Schmerz.  
Keine Freude...  
Nichts.  
Nur Leere.

Harry stand immer noch am See.  
Die Oberfläche war zugefroren, ansonsten würde er sicher nicht mehr hier stehen  
Hier auf diesem kleinen Vorsprung, von dem sie im Sommer immer gesprungen waren  
Das Wasser war hier tief und schwarz.  
Unergründlich.  
Unendlich.  
Doch jetzt war es gefroren...  
Wenn es das nicht gewesen wäre...  
Er dachte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende...  
Sah einfach nur auf das Eis unter ihm.  
Was wäre, wenn er jetzt einfach springen würde?  
Würde es jemand vor morgen früh bemerken?  
Würde er sterben?  
Sicher.  
Wenn ihn der Aufprall nicht töten würde, würde das die Kälte übernehmen.  
Es würde schmerzen...  
Doch würde es das wirklich?  
Würde er die Schmerzen überhaupt fühlen?  
Würde er die Kälte überhaupt fühlen?

Im Schloss wurde gefeiert.  
Die große Halle war festlich geschmückt worden und alle tanzten und sangen ausgelassen.  
Keiner bemerkte, dass Harry Potter, der Held der Zauberwelt, der Junge der Lebte, fehlte...  
Niemand schien zu bemerken, dass er nicht mit ihnen in die Halle gekommen war.  
Niemand...  
Außer einem.  
Harrys Erzfeind.  
Die einzige Konstante, die immer in Harrys Leben geherrscht hatte.  
Es waren nicht seine Freunde, die den Schwarzhaarigen vermissten, sondern sein Feind,  
Draco Malfoy.  
Nach langem Bitten und Betteln seines Freundes Blaise Zabini war er ebenfalls auf die Party gekommen.  
Er hatte nicht hierher gewollt.  
Er hatte alleine sein wollen.  
Er hatte zum See gehen wollen...  
Draco hatte in diesem Krieg alles verloren.  
Seine Eltern waren tot.  
Seine Zukunft zerstört.  
Er war nichts mehr...  
Bis vor wenigen Tagen war der Name Malfoy alleine so viel wert gewesen, dass jeder kuschte, wenn Draco nur an etwas gedacht hatte.  
Heute interessierte niemand mehr dieser Name.  
Der Name war nichts mehr wert.  
Seine Eltern und er hatten den Dunklen Lord verraten.  
Sie waren es gewesen, die ihn an Potter und den Orden des Phönix verraten hatten.  
Dafür hatte er sie getötet.  
Seine geliebten Eltern.  
Die einzigen Menschen, die er liebte.  
Die einzigen Menschen, die immer zu ihm standen...

Nun stand er hier auf einer Party, auf die er nie gewollt hatte...  
Eine Party, auf der der Untergang des Dunklen Lords gefeiert wurde.  
Draco wollte nicht feiern.  
Ihm war nicht nach feiern zu mute...  
Er sah sich immer wieder um.  
Er suchte nach der schwarzen Strubbelmähne.  
Er suchte nach der einzigen Konstanten, die ihm noch geblieben war.  
Er suchte nach Harry Potter.  
Seinem Erzfeind.  
Der einzige Mensch, der Draco so gut kannte, wie seine Eltern.  
Er würde es nie freiwillig zugeben, doch Harry Potter kannte ihn.  
Er kannte ihn sogar sehr genau.  
Harry wusste, welche Knöpfe er bei Draco drücken musste, um diesen zur Weißglut zu bringen.  
Das hatte er schon immer gewusst.  
Genau wie es Draco bei Harry wusste.  
Er wusste, wie er ihn fertig machen konnte.  
Wie er ihn reizen konnte.  
Wie er den sonst so friedlichen Gryffindor zur Weißglut brachte...

Draco hatte genug.  
Er wollte nicht weiter hier sein.  
Er wollte nicht weiter den Untergang des Dunklen Lords feiern.  
Er wollte nicht weiter den Tot seiner Eltern feiern.  
Das Ende seines bisherigen Lebens...

Er schlich sich aus der Halle.  
Draußen war es kalt, doch er ignorierte die Kälte.  
Er fühlte sie nicht mehr.  
Jedes Gefühl in Draco Malfoy war gestorben, als seine Eltern zu Tode gefoltert worden waren.  
Harry war zu spät gekommen, um sie zu retten.  
Er hatte gerade noch Draco retten können.  
Doch am Liebsten wäre er mit seinen Eltern gestorben...

Langsam ging er hinunter zum See.  
Sah auf die Schwärze...  
Innerlich bedauerte er es, dass der See zugefroren war.  
Was wäre, wenn er es nicht wäre?  
Was wäre, wenn das Wasser nicht durch eine dicke Eissicht bedeckt wäre?  
Draco sah auf die kleine Klippe, die sich am See befand.  
Im Sommer waren die Gryffindors dort immer hinunter gesprungen  
Er konnte sich daran erinnern, wie das Wasser hochgesprizt war, wenn sie in das kalte Wasser gesprungen waren.  
Manchmal hätte er sich ihnen gerne angeschlossen.  
Hätte gerne mit ihnen getobt.  
Gelacht.  
Spaß gehabt...  
Aber so etwas gehörte sich für einen Malfoy nicht.  
Stattdessen hatte er am See gelegen und ihnen böse Blicke zugeworfen.  
Böse Blicke, die eigentlich neidische Blicke waren.

Auf der kleinen Klippe stand jemand, wie Draco überrascht feststellte.  
Wer konnte das sein?  
Wer ging freiwillig in diese Kälte?  
Draco kam näher.  
Erkannte das verstrubbelte, schwarze Haar,  
Die zierliche Gestalt,  
Die hängenden Schultern, die er seit dem Morgen immer wieder bei Harry gesehen hatte.  
Er wusste, was Harry fühlte...  
Er konnte es nur zu genau verstehen, denn er fühlte genauso...  
Er fühlte sich genauso leer wie Harry.  
Draco wusste, dass sich Harry so fühlte...  
Er hatte in dessen Augen gesehen, als er Voldemort getötet hatte.  
Er hatte die Leere in ihnen gesehen, wo sonst dieses Glitzern war.  
Dieses Glitzern, immer, wenn ihn Draco ärgerte.  
Dieses Glitzern, das er sah, wenn Harry mit seinen Freunden lachte.  
Es war verschwunden...  
Langsam ging Draco auf ihn zu.  
Immer näher...  
Er sah, dass Harry am Rand stand und nach unten starrte.  
Was hatte er vor?  
Was wollte sein Retter tun?  
Draco ging immer weiter und hörte, dass Harry leise etwas vor sich hin sang  
Er dachte zweifellos, dass er alleine war...

There are children standing here  
Arms outstretched into the sky  
Tears drying on there face  
He has been here  
Brothers lying in shallow graves  
Fathers lost without a trace  
A nation blind to their disgrace  
Since he's been here

Draco kam immer näher und hörte zu.  
Er wusste, dass Harry ihn unmöglich hatte hören können.  
Er war viel zu sehr mit sich selber beschäftigt...  
Draco hörte die Trauer aus seinen Worten.  
Die Hoffnungslosigkeit.  
Die Einsamkeit.  
Die Mutlosigkeit...

And I see no bravery  
No bravery  
In your eyes anymore  
There's sadness  
And I see no bravery  
No bravery  
In your eyes anymore  
There's sadness  
Only sadness

Er konnte Harrys Schmerz nur zu genau fühlen.  
Er fühlte sich zum ersten Mal wirklich mit seinem Erzfeind verbunden.  
Zum ersten Mal verstand er ihn wirklich.

House is burned beyond repair  
A smell of death is in the air  
A woman weeping in this bed said  
He has been here  
Trace are leading down the sky  
Another family is turned to die  
A child afraid to even cry out said  
He has been here

Denn Harry sagte genau das, was Draco in diesem Augenblick fühlte.  
Er fühlte sich Einsam.  
Er fühlte sich Mutlos.  
Hoffnungslos...

And I see no bravery  
No bravery  
In your eyes anymore  
There's sadness  
And I see no bravery  
No bravery  
In your eyes anymore  
There's sadness  
Only sadness

Sie Beide waren vom Krieg gezeichnet.  
Sie Beide hatten für nichts anderes gelebt.  
Sie Beide waren Kinder des Krieges.  
Darin geboren,  
Darin aufgewachsen...

There are children standing here  
Arms outstretched into the sky  
And no one asked the question why  
He has been here  
Only here to accept there face  
Saw the daughters cut embrace  
A generation trenched in hate said  
He has been here

Warum waren sie nicht auch darin gestorben?  
Warum lebten sie Beide noch?  
Widersprach das nicht allem?  
Hätten sie nicht ebenso sterben müssen?  
Hätte Draco nicht eigentlich auf der Seite des Dunklen Lords sterben müssen?  
Warum lebte er noch?  
Er durfte nicht leben!

And I see no bravery  
No bravery  
In your eyes anymore  
There's sadness  
And I see no bravery  
No bravery  
In your eyes anymore

Er durfte es genauso wenig wie Harry.  
Sie Beide hätten sterben sollen.  
Sterben müssen.  
Sie hätten sich gegenseitig töten müssen.  
So hätte es seien müssen...  
Doch so war es nicht gewesen.  
And I see no bravery  
No bravery  
In your eyes anymore  
There's sadness  
And I see no bravery  
No bravery  
In your eyes anymore  
There's sadness  
Only sadness

So war es nicht gewesen.  
Sie hatten sich nicht gegenseitig getötet.  
Harry hatte ihn gerettet...  
Er hatte ihn gerettet und war nur Augenblicke später selber gestorben...

Draco stand nun dich hinter Harry.  
Er war verstummt und sah immer noch nach unten.  
„Es würde niemand merken...", sagte er leise und Draco konnte die Tränen und die Trauer in dessen Stimme hören.  
Sein Erzfeind stand hier und weinte.  
Weinte und starrte nach unten auf das dicke Eis...

Langsam sank Harry auf die Knie.  
Seine Beine trugen ihn nicht mehr...  
Seine Einsamkeit und Verzweiflung fraßen sich durch seinen Körper.  
„Es würde niemand merken...", flüsterte er wieder und eine weitere Träne floss sein Gesicht hinab.  
Draco verstand ihn.  
Er fühlte genauso...  
Und doch...  
Da war etwas...  
Etwas ganz tief in ihm, dass nicht wollte, dass er so dachte.  
Er wollte nicht, dass Harry so dachte...  
Er wollte wieder das Glitzern in seinen Augen sehen und ihn zur Weißglut treiben.  
Er wollte ihn wieder aufziehen!

Harry rappelte sich wieder auf.  
Seine Beine zitterten.  
Sein gesamter Körper ebenfalls.  
Langsam ging er einen weiteren Schritt auf die Kante zu.  
Er hatte seinen Entschluss gefasst.  
Er wollte nicht mehr.  
Er konnte einfach nicht mehr.  
Nicht einmal seine Freunde waren hier.  
Sie waren mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt.  
Ron und Hermione waren ein Paar.  
Sie waren sich wichtiger als ihr Freund...  
Sie hatten sich...  
Sie brauchten ihn nicht...  
Selbst sein Feind brauchte ihn nicht.  
Draco hatte genug andere, mit denen er sich streiten konnte.  
Niemand brauchte ihn...  
Er war alleine auf dieser Welt.

"Wieso sollte mich auch jemand brauchen…", flüsterte er leise und ging einen weiteren Schritt auf die Kante zu.  
Er konnte nun hinunter sehen auf das glatte Eis.  
Es war schwarz...  
Schwarz wie seine Haare  
Eine weitere, heiße Träne kullerte seine Wange hinunter, doch Harry bemerkte ihre Hitze nicht.

Draco hörte seine Worte.  
Nein!  
Er würde das nicht zulassen.  
Er brauchte Harry.  
Er brauchte ihn!  
Er sah, dass der Gryffindor schon an der Klippe stand...  
Draco wusste, was er tun wollte...  
Nur ein Blinder hätte es nicht gesehen.

Schnell schloss er seine Arme um Harrys Hüften und zog ihn von der Kante weg.  
„Nein...", rief er, doch der Aufschrei wurde von Harrys Pullover erstickt.  
„Nein. Harry. Bitte.", flehte er und zog ihn noch weiter weg.  
Harry wehrte sich nicht...  
Er konnte es nicht...  
Er war viel zu sehr in seinen Gedanken gefangen.  
„Bitte, Harry. Ich brauche dich... Bitte."  
Harry war wie gelähmt...  
Er kannte die Stimme, doch er hatte sie noch nie so gehört...  
So zärtlich.  
So flehend.  
„Du bist der einzige Mensch, den ich noch habe...", flüsterte Draco nun.  
„Draco...?", fragte Harry und entwand sich dem Griff des Blonden.  
Er sah ihm fest in die Augen.  
Draco erschrak.  
Die Augen waren leer.  
Keine Gefühle waren mehr darin...  
„Warum?"  
Es war ein einzelnes Wort und doch sprach es so viele Fragen gleichzeitig aus:  
Warum brauchst du mich?  
Warum rettest du mich?  
Warum feierst du nicht, wie all die Anderen?  
Warum hast du mich nicht vergessen, wie all die Anderen?

Draco wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte...  
Warum tat er es?  
Warum?  
Dieselbe Frage stellte er sich auch immer wieder, doch er bekam keine Antwort...  
Sein Körper allerdings gab sie ihm.  
Er hatte keine Kälte gefühlt, als er hier raus gegangen war.  
Den Schnee nicht, der auf sein Gesicht fiel.  
Den eisigen Wind nicht...  
Doch nun konnte er die Wärme spüren, die von Harry ausging.  
Er konnte jeden Atemzug spüren.  
Jede Bewegung des geliebten Feindes...

„Warum?", fragte Harry erneut.  
Draco hörte nicht mehr auf seinen Verstand.  
Er hatte ihn ausgeschaltet.  
Er brauchte ihn nicht.  
Seine Ehre als Malfoy war ihm egal.  
Sein Herz war es, das ihm sagte, warum er ihn brauchte.  
Seinen geliebten Feind  
Das Einzige, das in seinem Leben noch normal war...  
„Ich liebe dich. Du bist das Einzige, für das ich noch leben kann. Du bist der Grund, warum ich noch lebe.", sagte der Blonde und sah Harry tief in die leeren Augen.  
„Ich liebe dich.  
Ich brauche dich...  
Harry. Du bist alles, was ich noch habe..."

Harry sah seinen Feind an.  
Hörte seine Worte.  
Spürte die Wärme in ihnen.  
Spürte die Wärme, die sein Körper ausstrahlte.  
Sah die Tränen, die über seine Wange flossen.  
„Du... liebst mich?", fragte er und Draco konnte sehen, das langsam wieder Leben in die Augen des Gryffindors kamen.  
„Ja, Harry. Ich liebe dich seit dem Tag, als wir uns das erste Mal gesehen haben..."  
Harry wollte nicht glauben, was er da hörte.  
Draco liebte ihn?  
Warum hatte er sich dann all die Jahre mit ihm gestritten?  
Warum hatten sie sich immer wieder angefeindet?  
Warum hatten sie sich fast umgebracht?  
Warum das alles, wenn sie sich doch eigentlich liebten?  
Denn Harry wusste, dass er genauso fühlte.  
Er wusste, dass er den Malfoy vor sich liebte.  
Er wusste es seit Jahren und hatte es immer wieder verdrängt.  
Er durfte nicht lieben...  
Wenn er liebte, brachte er denjenigen in Gefahr.  
Voldemort tötete mit Vorliebe die, die ihm etwas bedeuteten...  
Doch... Voldemort war tot!

Wieder sah er Draco in die Augen.  
Er versank in den grauen Seen, die er so lange schon liebte...  
„Bleib bei mir, Harry...", bat ihn Draco.  
Eine Träne stahl sich über seine Wange.

Langsam hob Harry die Hand und strich ihm die Träne weg.  
War er vielleicht doch nicht alleine?  
Gab es vielleicht doch jemanden, der ihn liebte?  
„Spiel bitte nicht mit mir, Draco...", bat er ihn leise und sah zu Boden.  
„Nein, Harry... Ich will nicht mit dir spielen... Bitte..."  
Harry wusste, dass ein Malfoy nie um etwas bat, doch Draco tat es.  
Er tat es immer wieder.

Die beiden jungen Männer standen voreinander und sahen sich an.  
Sie waren Beide schon lange nicht mehr die Kinder, die sie einst gewesen waren.  
Sie waren Beide erwachsen.  
Sie standen auf unterschiedlichen Seiten, doch in diesem Moment war das nicht mehr so.  
Sie wussten es.  
Sie wussten es Beide.  
Sie würden nie wieder auf unterschiedlichen Seiten stehen, denn das würde sie zerbrechen...  
„Ich liebe dich...", flüsterte Draco erneut.  
Er hoffte so sehr auf eine Antwort, doch bis jetzt hatte ihm Harry keine gegeben.  
Der Gryffindor hatte den Slytherin nur angestarrt.  
Nun kam er näher.  
Langsam, aber bestimmt.  
Wieder strich er dem Blonden eine Träne von der Wange...  
„Ich liebe dich auch.", sagte Harry sanft.  
Draco sah in seine Augen.  
Ein Leuchten war darin zu erkennen.  
Ein Leuchten, das er noch nie bei Harry gesehen hatte.  
Es war nicht das leichte Glitzern, sondern ein Strahlen, dass Draco lächeln ließ.

Sanft legte Harry seine Lippen auf die des Blonden.  
Draco hatte das Gefühl, als wolle Harry ihn verschlingen, doch Draco lies es sich gefallen.  
Er erwiderte den Kuss und schlang seine Arme um seinen Gryffindor.  
Seinen störrischen Löwen.  
Seinen Helden.

In diesem Moment hörte der Schnee auf zu fallen und die Wolkendecke brach auf.  
Das Licht des Vollmondes erhellte das Gelände um den See und tauchte es in ein kühles, blaues Licht.  
Der Schnee um die beiden Liebenden glitzerte, doch sie bemerkten es nicht.  
Sie waren viel zu sehr mit dem jeweils anderen beschäftigt.  
Viel zu sehr von den Lippen des Anderen eingenommen...

Nie wieder wurden Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter in Hogwarts gesehen.  
Als am nächsten Morgen alle bemerkten, dass ihr Held verschwunden war, begannen sie zu suchen, doch niemand fand ihn.  
Hedwig brachte Hermione und Ron einen Brief  
Die Worte darauf waren hart.  
Sie weinten, denn sie hatten ihren Freund für immer verloren.  
Er war gegangen, ohne ihnen davon zu sagen!  
Er war einfach gegangen...

Die Worte waren:

Sucht nicht nach mir!  
Denn ihr hattet mich vergessen.  
Ihr werdet mich nicht finden.  
Schreibt mir nicht!  
Ich will von euch nichts mehr wissen.  
Ich werde mir mit Draco eine neue Zukunft aufbauen.  
Ohne euch!  
Also sucht nicht nach mir!  
Denn das habt ihr letzte Nacht auch nicht getan.

Harry

Schluss 2:

Der nächste Morgen graute und die zwei Liebenden wurden gefunden.  
Die ganze Schule hatte nach ihnen gesucht und war schließlich zum See gegangen.  
Sie lagen eng umschlungen am See.  
Genau an der Stelle, an der sie sich gestern getroffen hatten.  
Genau an der Stelle, an der Draco Harry angefleht hatte, bei ihm zu bleiben.  
Sein Wunsch wurde ihm erfüllt...  
Die Nacht war kalt gewesen, doch keiner der Beiden hatte es bemerkt.  
Sie waren in den Armen des Anderen eingeschlafen.

Nun weinten ihre Freunde, als sie die beiden glücklichen, jungen Menschen im Schnee liegen sahen.  
Sie lächelten.  
Ein Lächeln, das sie auf Ewig haben würden.  
Niemand würde es ihnen wieder nehmen können...  
Niemand würde sie je wieder trennen können...

Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter waren in der Nacht erfroren...


End file.
